1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to travel games, and more particularly pertains to travel game utilizing an electronic display and a programmed controller for displaying maps of various geographic regions. Various types of board type travel games are known in the prior art which utilize a race track type movement format in conjunction with game play pieces. These conventional board games are uninspiring and inadequately diverse to hold an individual's attention for any length of time. Additionally, the limited format of these conventional board games does not make full use of the educational potential of a travel type game. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a travel type game utilizing a display and a programmable controller for both entertaining and educating game players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of travel games are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a travel game is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,336, which issued to L. Lincoln on Dec. 6, 1977. This patent discloses a travel game having a puzzle map of the United States with removable states on the playing surface. Tokens reflecting different modes of travel are used to represent a player's position in making trips between various states. Spinners are used to randomly determine a player's travel mode and move length. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,917, which issued to S. Hatcher on Aug. 29, 1978, discloses a game simulating trucking activities which utilizes simulated citizen's band radio communications and chance movement of player pieces in traversing a game board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,607, which issued to G. McDonald on Sept. 22, 1981, discloses a travel game utilizing a game board and a plurality of card sets each bearing instructions thereon for the advance of game play. U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,195, which issued to F. Charney on Dec. 16, 1986, discloses a travel game including a game board having indicia designating various locales. The game utilizes a plurality of stackable time pieces which indicate the game time and a plurality of business establishment coupons associated with various zones on the board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,798, which issued to R. Dvorak et al on July 14, 1987, discloses a travel game utilizing a game board and game playing pieces. Various travel routes are indicated on the game board and movement of playing pieces is determined randomly by dice.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to travel games, none of these games utilize a display and a programmable controller to display maps of a wide variety of different geographic regions. Additionally, none of the aforesaid mentioned travel games utilize a programmed electronic display format in conjunction with travel landmark questions to entertain and educate game players. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of travel games, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such travel games, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.